Maman, pourquoi?
by Estel la Rodeuse
Summary: Les enfants et les adolescents ont toujours des questions dont les réponses sont trop difficile à expliquer. Désolée de casser le mythe mais Aragorn a aussi été un enfant et ado avec des questions impossible à répondre. Ma réponse au 45ème défi du Poney Fringant, explore ces questions et sa relation avec sa mère.


"Dis maman… pourquoi papa n'est pas venu avec nous?"

La voix claironnante d'Aragorn fit sursauter Gilraen. Elle rêvassait à côté d'une rivière, aux portes d'Imladris et se remémorait de Fornost Erain et de tous ces visages si familiers qu'elle ne reverra sans doute plus jamais.

Elle avait toujours su qu'un jour ou l'autre Aragorn allait poser des questions mais elle ne les avait pas attendu de si tôt. Il avait assisté à l'enterrement de son père sans un mot et sans comprendre que c'était une séparation qu'il endurerait toute sa vie.

Elle prit la main de son garçon et le guida vers le sentier qui les ramenait au refuge elfique. Cherchant ses mots, elle finit par répondre:

"Ton papa est parti au delà des océans. Il est trop loin pour venir ici."

Aragorn se tut. Quelques minutes de réflexion furent assez pour qu'il soit lassé par cette réponse et que son attention se reporte sur la nature environnante. Il sautait d'une flaque à l'autre et pour une fois, sa mère ne le grondait pas. Arrivés sur le pont, ils croisèrent un elfe. L'enfant, ravi, leva les bras vers celui-ci. Les elfes bien que tolérant et aimable n'étaient pas habitués à l'innocence d'un enfant; Surtout pas le grave et sauvage Elrohir. Quelle fut la surprise de Gilraen de le voir se baisser pour prendre l'enfant dans ses bras. On disait bien que les elfes étaient des êtres plein d'empathie et qu'ils étaient ainsi capable de sentir les émotions des créatures et entités près d'eux.

"Alors mon petit, tu as réussi à te couvrir de boue en une seule matinée? Tu es vraiment un petit rôdeur."

L'enfant rit ce qui était rare car il était de nature soucieuse. Sans faire de manières, il avait déjà agrippé la fluide et gracieuse chevelure de l'elfe.

"Monsieur Elrohir, pourquoi vous avez les oreilles points?"

Gilraen se préparait à réprimander gentiment son fils et en libérer l'elfe mais celui-ci ne se départit pas de sa patience. Aragorn était à un âge où sa petite tête était pleine de questions et peu de réponses. Elle avait peur qu'il offense ce grand guerrier. Mais à son étonnement croissant, l'elfe ne fit que sourire en répondant:

"Parce que je suis très grand."

Ce fut assez pour occuper l'esprit du bambin et lui faire froncer sourcil. Jusqu'à leur arrivée à la chambre attribuée à cette petite famille, Aragorn était silencieux. Il s'imaginait de très grand avec des oreilles encore plus pointues que celle d'Elrohir et aussi hautes que le Caradhras.

Cette nuit là, sa faim de question était rassasié et il cessa de tourmenter son entourage.

Ce ne fut que des années plus tard que les questions revinrent.

Il avait vingt ans et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi la chose la plus belle qui lui était arrivée était aussi la plus amère.

"Mère, je ne comprends pas pourquoi."

Gilraen patiemment hocha la tête. Son fils pouvait avoir trois ans, vingt ans ou quarte-vingt-sept ans mais il sera toujours son enfant et elle pourrait tenter de lui expliquer ce qu'elle voyait depuis son son promontoire mais il ne comprendrait pas.

"Je suis digne d'une elfe. Pourquoi Seigneur Elrond a t'il dit que…"

"Estel, mon espoir, tu es encore très jeune."

Aragorn était prêt à répliquer avec vivacité mais sa mère l'ébouriffa affectueusement, elle savait que le temps pour ce genre de caresse était presque révolu. Son fils allait bientôt devenir un capitaine, un guide, un roi.

"Oui tu es encore jeune. Un jour tu reviendra ici et tu seras digne d'une dame des elfes et même plus. Mais tu as encore un très long chemin à suivre."

Aragorn se tut. Il avait appris beaucoup de chose ce soir. On avait répondu à des questions qu'il n'avait jamais oser demander. Il avait en sa possession des morceaux d'une épée qui attendait d'être reforgée et un bague encore trop lourde pour ses doigts d'adolescent.

Ayant grandis chez les elfes, il avait conscience de sa jeunesse: trop jeune pour comprendre certaines choses. Il savait à présent qu'il était vain de poser des questions dont on ne pouvait pas comprendre les réponses. Il savait seulement qu'il avait un fardeau sur ses épaules, un devoir à accomplir. Et dans son jeune âge, il l'aurait repoussé et cherché à vivre à sa manière. Mais la vision qu'il avait volé de la.. sa… belle dame elfique était assez pour le convaincre qu'il y avait bien des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas encore.

Un jour il comprendra pourquoi c'était à lui de sacrifier son existence pour les peuples de la Terre du Milieu et pourquoi il ne pouvait pas devenir une silhouette de plus dans les valons comme les elfes autour de lui.

Ruminant toutes ces questions, Aragorn prépara ses affaires pour un voyage qui le mènera à leurs réponses. Sa première étape se trouvait auprès des siens, non loin de Fornost Erain. Avec peine, il admira une dernière fois le refuge elfique. Il n'avait jamais été un vrai foyer car il appartenait à la route sans fin. Il cru apercevoir une délicate silhouette derrière un arbre mais ce n'était qu'une statue. Peut-être qu'un jour il reverra sa belle dame. C'est avec cet espoir fugitif qu'Aragorn commença sa quête.

Lorsque vint la victoire avec son glas et ses rayons de soleil, Aragorn regardait le soleil se lever en se remémorant de sa mère. Elle était partie depuis longtemps mais le souvenir de leurs adieux s'était dissipé pour ne laisser place qu'à celui de son amour maternel et sa douceur lorsqu'il posait tant de questions. Il aurait voulu qu'elle soit là, qu'il puisse enfin se tourner vers elle sans d'enfantines questions et qu'il puisse affirmer avec certitude qu'il comprenait enfin pourquoi.


End file.
